Whose fault is it anyway?
by BlackMorale
Summary: ONESHOT. ROYAI. Roy almost gets killed, which is one of the reasons why Riza opens up to him.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't Fullmetal Alchemist nor the people in it. Heather's my character in this story, anyway.

**Time Period: **The story happens around the time Scar first appears. I'm going to mix the anime and the manga a bit, too...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

**Whose fault is it anyway?**

by RRMustangRoyai

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Colonel Roy Mustang was busying himself with the stack of paperwork piled up on one side of his desk. He was anxious to get his work over with for whatever he was going to do after work. When it was 5:30 in the afternoon, everyone in the office with him started cleaning up their desks, grabbed their coats and left the room, leaving him and Riza alone to themselves.

Apparently, there was still too much work for Roy that he needed to go over the time they were designated to be done with the day just to finish them. An hour later, he got up from his chair and made his way towards the coat rack.

"Done with your paperwork, sir?" Riza asked, not once peeling her eyes off the paper she was reading.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about it. Take care on your way home, Hawkeye."

"You, too, sir." She stood up and saluted him.

X...X...X...X...X

Riza checked out of the office at 7:45 that evening and was now making her way to her apartment. Then she heard a man's voice. It was quite familiar. It seemed like he was uttering a prayer. _'Scar!'_

She swiftly ran to where his voice was coming from, pulling out a gun from her holster. When she spotted him grasping a soldier's face in his hand, he began shooting him randomly, finally releasing the victim. Scar got up and limped away from the sniper. Riza started shooting again, only to find that she was out of bullets.

When he was out of sight, she went over to the soldier and stood in horror as she watched her superior officer stand up.

"Hawkeye... you... here..." He smelled strongly of alcohol and tried to keep his balance. She didn't say a word and helped him stand up straight. She took his arm and wrapped it around her neck and walked him home.

She laid the drunken Colonel on his bed and got a glass of water for him to drink. When he finally fell asleep, she decided to go home.

Riza found herself in no place for dinner after what happened earlier, so she grabbed a towel and her sleeping clothes as she headed to the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom drying her hair and grabbed a comb from a table. She made her way towards her kitchen and gave Hayate his dinner. She sat down on a chair and watched as he happily ate. When he was done he barked, thanking her for the meal he just ate. She gave him a small smile and brought the food bowl to the sink. She went to her bed with Black Hayate at her heels and laid her head on her pillow. She turned to the wall, the events that happened in the evening still in her mind. She slowly closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

X...X...X...X...X

Riza stepped into the room, finding the Colonel lost in his own world of paperwork. He noticed her stare at him and he glanced at her. She avoided his gaze and went to her desk, starting on another pile of papers.

She tried to concentrate on her work, forgetting the things that happened the night before, but her mind failed her for the first time.

_What would've happened if I wasn't there? What might've happened if I came too late, if I found that he was d-_

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" Havoc asked her, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes, I'm fine." She immediately got back to work, her mind still running over those dreaded questions.

* * *

It was already seven in the evening, and Roy and Riza are still busy with the paperwork. The Colonel got out of his desk chair and walked over to the window, observing the peaceful street. 

"Hawkeye, is something bothering you? You seem to be spacing out lately."

"No, I'm fine, sir." She turned to greet his back. When she knew he had nothing else to say, she proceeded to read the report on her desk.

H e smirked before quietly walking over to her left side. "It's no use lying to yourself, Lieutenant. If you don't try to do something about it, it would just bother you more. You might as well talk it over with somebody."

"Sir, it's just that... about last night..." She stood up and faced him.

"You're still worried about that? Forget about it. It's my fault anyways."

"If only I told you to go straight home and if I went home earlier..." She replied, gazing down at the floor and regret visible in her voice.

"I know there's something in you that you need to release. You better do, or it might hurt you even more." She knew he was referring to her not holding back her tears. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." She brought her hands to her face and softly cried. Without hesitation, he wrapped one arm around her waist and with his free hand, cradled her head into his shoulder.

"Sir...?"

"Hush now, Riza." He felt her arms wrap around his waist and lean into his hug. "I'm sorry about that. I knew Scar was still out there and yet I got myself drunk over a simple thing. But you know why I did that?" Riza sobbed once more and tightening their hug.

"I told the girl I was currently dating to stop seeing me and quit acting like she's my girlfriend when she's not because I realized that I was in love with someone. She probably doesn't notice it because I don't show interest in her. But whenever I see her I get all nervous and my heart pounds like crazy. And since I see her everyday I feel like my heart's going to stop pounding from exhaustion." He smiled at how crazy his imagination could get as he lightly kissed her head and hugged her tighter.

They broke apart hastily when they heard footsteps nearing the room. Riza took out her handkerchief and wiped away her tears. Roy took off his jacket since Riza's tears stained a big part of it.

"Roy, there's-" Maes barged into the room as he smirked evilly staring at both of them. "It's not like you to make a girl cry, Roy."

"Why did you come here, Maes?"

"You have a visitor, a Ms. Heather. She wants to talk to you. I told her you were busy but it seems urgent."

Roy walked over to Riza and whispered something in her ear. "I'll just settle things with her. You don't have to worry about anything so wait for me outside, okay?" The feeling of his lips brushing against her ear and the way his warm breath would tickle her skin made her slightly blush.

He smiled at her as she and the Lieutenant Colonel exited the room and the said visitor enters the room. She looked liked she was around her twenties and wore an expensive looking dress. She also had diamond jewelry on her and wore light make-up.

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea." Riza told Maes who was pressing his ear against the wooden door.

"You wouldn't want to miss something bold he has to say now, would you?" She finally gave in and listened to their conversation.

* * *

"Good Evening, Colonel." She said in a seductive voice he knew he was never going to fall for. 

"Just tell me what you want and leave. I'm a busy man." He walked towards his window and stared at the cloudless night sky.

"I'm giving you another chance, Roy. If you marry me, you can have everything you want. I can even get you to become Führer."

"I already have everything I want and it's not something you can buy with money. She makes me happy even though I never dated her and her mere presence is more than enough. She makes me feel like I have a lot to live for."

"What?! You've fallen in love with a girl you've never dated?!"

"She's not just a girl. She's _my_ girl. Now if you would just get out of here. I don't want my Lieutenant screaming her head off at me to finish my paperwork." He sat down on his chair and started signing papers.

"Fine! I'm going to make you regret the offer of your life!"

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Lieutenant. Tell me how it goes, okay? I'm sure Roy wouldn't tell me anything." He started walking down the corridor chuckling to himself as an irritated Heather came out. Riza entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She smiled as he watched Roy do his paperwork without a gun pointing at him. She approached him and sat at the edge of his desk. 

"Hey, you're smiling."

"What about it?"

"You look prettier that way." Riza looked away to hide her blush and pretended to busy herself with her gun.

She felt his obsidian eyes bore into her head and tried to change the topic. "About the one you said earlier, was that all true?"

"That Maes! He told you to eavesdrop, didn't he? Don't hang out too much with him. He can be reckless at times and influence the people around him."

"Is that why you tend to slack off most of the time, sir?"

"No, I did it out of my own free will just so you can talk to me. And everything I said is true, unless you don't consider it to be the truth." A blush appeared on her face, unable to hide it since she was lost in his eyes. He flashed a smile at her; a smiled he never gave anybody and he knew was meant for her.

"By the way, where is Maes?"

"He already left, sir."

"When we're alone, call me 'Roy'. I don't like you calling me 'sir' or 'colonel'. 'Mustang' isn't gonna help either. You'll be calling yourself that, too, one day, won't you?" Riza blushed once again, failing to conceal it and Roy wasn't able to resist the urge to compliment her.

"You look so cute when you blush!" He said in an 'unRoy-like' manner and embraced her. She let go of the hug and positioned her arms on top of his shoulders while smirking at him. He placed his hands on her hips and pressed his forehead against hers.

"A part of me must've fallen in love with you since the first time we met when I studied in your house."

"I love you, Roy."

"So you ARE in love with me."

"Who says I wasn't?"

"Fine, you win. And I bet Maes won't leave us alone." He smirked as he covered her mouth with his own. He felt as if she was going to fall on her back so he brought one hand at the back of her neck. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and felt his tongue pass by her lips. She never felt this way before; she was nervous and happy, at the same time wishing oxygen isn't essential to man's need. A blush was visible on her cheeks and her heart was racing. As she pushed herself closer to him,, she placed one hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding. She was glad he felt the same way she did.

Moments later, he pulled away from her, gasping for breath.

"Let's go home. Those paperwork can wait until tomorrow." Roy grabbed his jacket and went to the coat rack. The two put on their coats before locking the door behind them. When they were outside of the building, he offered her his hand and she happily accepted it.

"Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang. I swear I'll get you next time. Along with your girlfriend." Scar, who was hiding behind a tall tree, watched as the couple walked down the sidewalk.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

**Author's Note:** The title's lame and I kinda messed up in the end. Please Review. If someone already made something like this, please inform me but since I haven't read anything like it, I wrote this.


End file.
